


Shadowed Stars

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Rogue and Lucy.Another offshoot of Maelstrom, read chapter 6 for how these two met.[Special thanks to Varalisse, my editor]





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t until her match against Yukino that Rogue truly recognized her scent.

 

 _Wait, that’s not right._ Rogue couldn’t believe it. His angel, his Lucy didn’t look like she aged a day. And she was in Fairy Tail? And blonde?

 

Rogue wasn’t sure which was more confusing to him.

 

His Dragon Slayer senses could pick up scents and he had been thinking he had scented her throughout the arena several times now, but it never occurred to him that his angel would be competing.

 

But there she was, going against Yukino.

 

And he smelled it. Whiskey and petrichor. A lighting storm in a whiskey bottle.

 

Rogue held several thoughts at once. She hadn’t aged and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

 

_Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. My angel._

 

#

 

There was something familiar about Rogue Cheney. Lucy was sure of it. But she couldn’t place it. She hadn’t caught any of his fights but the way he stood, halfway in the shadows, struck a chord with her.

 

_How do I know you Rogue Cheney?_

 

#

 

Lucy was frightened. Frightened more than any other time in her life.

 

She had just watched herself die. By Future Rogue’s hands.

 

Future Rogue turned to focus entirely on her again and Lucy screamed. She screamed for all she was worth. She wanted to, but she couldn’t look away from his red eyes, the way his aura was both Shadow and Light.

 

_I’m going to die._

 

#

 

Rogue could hear the battles happening throughout the city. All of the other mages as they fought. All of the other Dragon Slayers. Even what was happening with the Eclipse Gate with Yukino, Lucy, and the princess.

 

_Please be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

They were alive. All of them. The dragons were defeated. Future Rogue was defeated. Lucy stood awkwardly in the ballroom watching her friends enjoy the party. She was enjoying the party too, but she was waiting for the inevitable brawl to happen.

 

And as soon as that thought flitted through her head, Elfman went flying through the air, Gray and Lyon both striped their shirts off to do a weird Ice Make Battle while four of the six Dragon Slayers decided to have a Roar off. Wendy and Rogue were the sensible ones. Lucy spotted Wendy talking with Chelia, Carla, and Jura. Erza was arm wrestling with Kagura.

 

A stool flew past her head, barely missing the blonde Celestial Mage. Lucy sighed with good humor. “At least they waited until we got home.”

 

“This is normal?” A cool male voice sounded to Lucy’s left.

 

Lucy glanced to her side, to see Rogue looking at the display askance, she giggled. “Oh, yeah. We’ve never had this many people though.”

 

Rogue arched his eyebrow. “Indeed.”

 

The two of them fell silent.

 

“Do you remember me?” Rogue asked without preamble.

 

“Huh?” Lucy jumped at the sudden question.

 

“Do you remember me?” Rogue repeated his question.

 

Lucy frowned. “I feel like I should know you.” Shaking her head in shame, she took a step closer to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. “But my mind isn’t pulling up the memory. I’m sorry.”

 

Rogue blinked at the blonde woman. _She’s apologizing for not remembering me after eight years?_ “It’s alright. It’s been eight years.”

 

Lucy’s mouth opened as she gasped. “My little rogue?” It was the barest whisper.

 

Rogue smiled, nodded, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “My angel.” He whispered back, a fond smile on his lips, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

#

 

The four Dragon Slayers in the middle of their own brawl stopped. Laxus had Sting in a headlock, Sting was punching Gajeel, Gajeel was head butting Natsu, Natsu tackling Laxus.

 

“Did your loser twin just call Blondie his angel?” Laxus narrowed his eyes at the two mages in question.

 

“Well, fuck. That makes sense.” Sting felt a grin split his face. “So, he finally found her.”

 

The three Fairy Tale Slayers exchanged looks, as one they all converged on Sting.

 

“Explain.” Gajeel growled, his hand wrapping around Sting’s throat.

 

“Yeah, how can Luce be his angel?” Natsu punched the top of Sting’s head.

 

“Why was he looking for our Blondie?” Laxus leaned in, eyes glaring menacingly at the younger man.

 

Gajeel and Natsu didn’t say anything to Laxus’ use of the phrase ‘our Blondie.’ It was the truth to them. Lucy Heartfilia, aka Blondie, was theirs. She belonged to Fairy Tail.

 

“Well, when he was a kid, there was this one chick who discovered him, I guess.” Sting shrugged as best he could. “You know how it was for us after our dragons died.” Gajeel and Natsu nodded, Laxus did too –he wasn’t raised by a dragon, but his father had abandoned him. “Well, he was homeless, and starving and she used to buy him food to feed him. That lasted for about two months I’d say, but he eventually left to go try and join Phantom Lord.” Sting scratched his cheek. “He’s been looking for her off an on for about eight years now.” He shrugged again.

 

The other three Dragon Slayers thought about what Sting had just told them.

 

“Wait, didn’t Bunny used to work in Crocus? At a bar or something?” Gajeel asked, letting Sting’s throat go.

 

“I thought she worked for the Rune Knights.” Laxus said.

 

“Nah, both you guys are wrong. She worked for a bakery.” Natsu would know. He ran into Lucy outside a bakery and she always smelled like pastries on top of her whiskey and petrichor scent.

 

“Actually, she worked for both.” Bickslow spoke from above their heads.

 

All four men looked up to see the Seith Mage hanging upside down from his totems.

 

“What?” Bickslow shrugged.

 

The four Dragon Slayers agreed that shrugs from somebody hanging upside down looked weird as hell.

 

“Bickslow, your stalking knows no bounds.” Laxus shook his head at his friend.

 

“She’s hot.” Bickslow’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. “You’re damn right I was gonna stalk her.” The Seith Mage ignored the four growls from the Dragon Slayers below him. “I prefer her as a blonde actually.”

 

It was when a sly grin slid across the Seith Mage’s face that his three fellow guild members shivered. Sting looked at his fellow Dragon Slayers in question.

 

“You know, Cosplayer doesn’t like being called property.” Bickslow crooned.

 

His three fellow guild mates reacted as if slapped.

 

“Please, don’t tell her.” Natsu whispered in panic.

 

“Yeah, please.” Gajeel swallowed.

 

“Bix, what do you want?” Laxus ran a hand over his face.

 

“Oh, nothing boss man.” Bickslow’s grin became more menacing. “I’m just reminding you that she doesn’t like being compared to property and she’s standing next to a fellow Dragon Slayer.” And with that ominous information, Bickslow got his totems to carry him to another part of the guild.

 

If the Seith Mage was honest with himself, he knew he was doing it out of revenge because just before the Grand Magic Games he had been planning on asking Lucy on a date, but the other three Dragon Slayers had told him in no uncertain terms they’d kill him. Laughing evilly, Bickslow couldn’t wait to watch Lucy get revenge on three of the four Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers.

 

“God damn it.” Laxus sighed. “Well, I’m outta here.” With that, the Lightening Dragon Slayer teleported himself to his house.

 

“Lucky bastard! Being able to teleport.” Natsu grumbled, looking around for Gajeel but the Iron Dragon Slayer had also disappeared. “Traitors!” He shook his fist in the air.

 

Sting looked on with widened, curious eyes. _What is going on?_ The White Dragon Slayer looked over to Lucy. _Was the blonde really so frightening?_

 

#

 

Rogue was having a wonderful time catching up with Lucy. Then the conversation between Sting and three of the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers caught his attention.

 

“Laxus does realize he’s blond too, right?” Rogue asked his companion.

 

Lucy’s eye began twitching. “Yeah, he knows but it hasn’t stopped the nickname.” _I’m going to punch that blond idiot the next time I get a chance._

 

“Who’s the guy on the totems?” Rogue furrowed his brow.

 

Lucy looked to where Rogue was looking to see Bickslow. Shaking her head, with a small laugh she explained. “That’s Bickslow, he’s one of Laxus’ best friends.”

 

Rogue narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Could you explain something to me?”

 

Rogue wasn’t oblivious like Natsu or even Sting. What the Shadow Dragon Slayer was was curious. 

 

“Sure.” Lucy looked with growing trepidation at the other side of the room.

 

“Why, specifically, would you have a problem being called property?” Rogue was taken aback by the instantaneous change in Lucy.

 

Her aura immediately became menacing, her smile sharp. “Oh, and who was calling me property?”

 

“Well,” Rogue pointed to where the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers were, “They were asking why I call you my angel and Laxus said that you were theirs.”

 

Lucy felt her anger dissipate, not entirely but enough to let out a weak chuckle. “Yeah, I guess I am theirs in the fact that they’re Dragon Slayers.” She shrugged one should inelegantly. “You know how possessive Dragon Slayers are.”

 

Rogue frowned at the four, now two, now singular Dragon Slayer. “Yeah, I do.” He had to repress his own growl at the very thought that Lucy belonged to the Lightening, Fire, or Iron Dragon Slayer. Lucy was his.

 

 ** _Mine_** _._ A large portion of Rogue’s subconscious intoned.

 

 _I’m not so sure._ He thought back at the mysterious voice.

 

 _She is **mine.**_ His subconscious growled again.

 

Rogue looked at Lucy out of the corner of his eye. The connotations he picked up from his subconscious told him that his Inner Dragon was not just talking about Laxus, Gajeel, or Natsu. But somebody else as well.

 

 _Who? Who else would try and claim her?_ Rogue asked.

 

His Inner Dragon said nothing, deciding to increase the volume and ferocity of his growls instead.

 

Lucy smiled up at Rogue.

 

“Lucy, would you care to take a stroll with me about the gardens?” Rogue asked suddenly. He had to figure out what that shadow was.

 

“I would love to.” Lucy’s smile from before the conversation overheard from the other Dragon Slayers came back full force.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was a bit too practical and a bit too forgiving. Most people wouldn’t have thought that practicality went with forgiveness but the two had to coincide. If you weren’t practical, then you couldn’t forgive. Take Gajeel and Juvia, or the Raijinshu. None of those people were the same, they all changed for the better, becoming better people. Lucy had to rationally think about it, she had to conclude that they had changed. And when she realized they changed, she forgave them.

 

Consciously she made the effort to be practical, rational, weigh the evidence against her feelings. And most of the time, her subconscious went along.

 

But this time. This time, Lucy could rationalize all she wanted that Future Rogue and Current Rogue were not the same person. Future Rogue was a monster, Current Rogue was a sweetheart that listened to her, joked with her, wrote her sedately hilarious letters as they both complained about their respective partners. Who, both Lucy and Rogue realized, were far more similar than either Natsu or Sting wanted to admit.

 

Lucy’s and Rogue’s friendship was one of her more sedate ones. It wasn’t based on shared hobbies like her and Levy and Freed. It wasn’t based of the love of fun and arcade games like her and Bickslow. It wasn’t based off fashion like her and Evergreen. Or even desserts like her and Wendy and Erza.

 

No, the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail’s Celestial Mage’s friendship was based off the fact that she had helped him as a child and he admired her for it.

 

Lucy still remembered the conversation where Rogue explained that he had always tried –and mostly failed –to be as kind as Lucy had. He admitted that his friendship with Frosch was a result of Lucy helping him as a child. Rogue treated Frosch the way the Shadow Dragon Slayer thought Lucy would have wanted him to. Lucy was Rogue’s moral compass. And Rogue was Lucy’s confidant. Whenever Lucy had to complain about her guild mates, she always went to Rogue. –Yukino was when Lucy had to complain about her Celestial Spirits and her magic as the Sabertooth Celestial Mage understood entirely. –

 

Lucy knew, she absolutely **knew** that Rogue was not Future Rogue. But she still had nightmares every night. Seeing Future Rogue kill her future self was tearing her apart and Lucy didn’t know what to do.

 

#

 

Rogue sensed something was wrong the minute Lucy walked into the Sabertooth guild. His blonde friend was there to hang out with Yukino, something about the two Celestial Mages comparing notes on their Spirits.

 

“What’s wrong with Blondie?” Sting quietly asked from Rogue’s side. “If those damn useless Dragon Slayers from her guild did anything to her-,” the Sabertooth master let the threat dangle.

 

Rogue could never figure it out but for some reason Sting was just as protective of Lucy as every other Dragon Slayer Rogue knew of. The Shadow Dragon Slayer knew that Sting had his own memories with Lucy from eight years ago, but Sting didn’t bring it up since Lucy didn’t seem to remember.

 

That was a prevalent problem. The other Dragon Slayers had met Lucy eight years ago as well, but she didn’t remember their encounters entirely. Something was just off about the entire thing. Didn’t matter though. Lucy had forgotten meeting Gajeel completely, she didn’t remember helping Laxus with records or running into the other members of the Raijinshu around the same time, or even buying Natsu three dozen donuts. She vaguely remembered Rogue though, but Rogue that was because they met on multiple occasions. The same with Juvia. The Fairy Tail Celestial Mage was more apt to remember people from eight years ago if she had more than one interaction with them.

 

“She never mentioned anything in her last letter.” Rogue could find himself going every letter the two of them had exchanged. Lucy did mention nightmares, but she never mentioned the subject matter. “She’s been having nightmares.”

 

Sting’s reaction only cemented the fact that Lucy’s problem was her nightmares.

 

“Her nightmares are about Future Rogue, aren’t they?” Rogue was polite enough to form his realization as a question.

 

“This,” Sting stuck a finger in Rogue’s face, “is why you or Rufus should’ve been guild master and not me.”

 

Rogue swiped his companion’s finger out of his face. “Don’t stick your finger in my face. I don’t know where it’s been.”

 

Sting’s lascivious smirk should have told Rogue he picked the wrong wording.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sting winked at his partner.

 

“No, no I wouldn’t.” Rogue shuddered. _Poor Yukino._

 

#

 

Lucy waved to Rogue as soon as she saw him. She repressed a shudder as their eyes met. _He is **not** Future Rogue. He is your little rogue. He’s not an evil psychopath bent on world domination._ She reminded herself for the one hundredth time that morning.

 

“Lucy!” Yukino’s voice broke into Lucy’s quickly panicking thoughts.

 

Lucy looked up at her friend and fellow Celestial Mage, Yukino was offering a large to-go cup of something that smelled heavenly.

 

“I didn’t know how you preferred your coffee so I asked Rogue and oddly enough he knew.” Yukino giggled at Lucy’s blush.

 

“Yeah, it somehow got mentioned in one of our letters.” Lucy took a sip of her salted caramel dark chocolate mocha, it even had a hint of praline and brulee. _It’s so cute how Rogue remembers the little things_. Lucy couldn’t help but remember the last time she had made the trip to hang out with her friends at Sabertooth, they’d all gone to a confectioner’s shop and Rogue had correctly remembered she loved salted dark chocolate ice cream topped with bacon.

 

Yukino smiled as her friend’s cheeks slowly blushed. _Her and Rogue are so cute together._ “So, Lucy, I know you said you wanted this to be a bitchfest about our Spirits,” the two Celestial Mages shared a look and giggle, “but I was wondering if you could help me with something else.”

 

Lucy’s eyes widened upon seeing her friend’s blush. “I’d be happy to help.” Lucy knew more about Yukino’s love life than the other Celestial Mage would probably enjoy.

 

Yukino hid her blush with her hands.

 

#

 

Sting and Rogue watched as the two Celestial Mages left the building.

 

“So, you ever gonna tell her you’re in love with her?” Sting asked eventually.

 

Rogue started. “Tell who what now?”

 

Sting rolled his eyes and punched the Shadow Dragon Slayer in the arm. “Blondie, Lucy, you’re in love with her. You gonna tell her?”

 

Rogue narrowed his eyes at his friend. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Sting scoffed. “Fine, then I’ll inform Rufus and Orga she’s free game.” He internally smirked as Rogue began going into his Dragon Force.

 

“She’s mine.” Rogue found himself saying. _Where is this coming from?_ He had to forcibly rein in his shadows.

 

 _She is mine. Those two don’t deserve her._ Rogue’s subconscious hissed. _She belongs with nobody but us._

 

Sting could only watch as some of Rogue’s shadows literally jumped off his body to fly out of the guild.

 

“Bro, what the fuck was that?” Sting had never seen that happen, not in all the years he had been Rogue’s partner. The White Dragon Slayer wasn’t even sure something like what Rogue had just done was possible.

 

“I don’t know.” Rogue looked down at his arms, the black markings that covered his skin when he was in his Dragon Force were active, he could see the lines on the back of his hands.

 

“I think you have some thinking to do.” Sting clapped Rogue on the shoulder. “Because you say you aren’t in love with her but then this shit happens.”


End file.
